


Treat Yourself - Roman’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman is ever a romantic, so, makes sure to set the mood with candles and rose petals before he gets himself off.





	Treat Yourself - Roman’s Week. (Day 1: Solo)

Roman fought back tears of frustration as the toy buried deep inside his body wouldn’t vibrate faster no matter how many times he mashed at the buttons. He had been trying to come for so long it’s energy was dwindling. Shaky fingers removed the vibrator as he tried to soldier on thrusting into the fleshlight below him. His orgasm was so close and yet so far away. Sadly, without the high intensity pressure filling his ass Roman felt his cock soften within seconds. Giving up with a heavy sigh, Roman got off the bed to gather up an arm full of used toys. Dropping them into his bathroom sink. Roman looked at his creations with a wistful smile.

Early on, coming was a tidal wave crashing inside his body. Thrilling and almost never ending. Only to leave him gasping and moaning like the whore he loved to call himself.

From the moment he had learned what self pleasure was, Roman excelled at summoning the tightest of fleshlights with the most welcoming openings, the thickest dildos with gizmos and gadgets galore! Toys fit for Royalty you might say.

‘Well toys that fit inside royalty.’ The prince chuckled hopelessly to himself.

But now… How could his sexual prowess fail him this immensely? How that glorious peak taunted and continued to eluded him.

~*~*~*~*~

“What evil apple did you bite into this morning, Queen Grim-one?” Roman griped as he slide into the open seat at the table.

“None of your business, Princey.” Virgil huffed from behind his coffee mug.

“No, really I would like to know. I might even help you, if you ask nicely.” He blew a kiss then took a slip of his hot cocoa. Humming as the rich flavor blended into a sharp bite of chili powder as he swallowed.

“Never would I share my living dead night time activities with you.” Virgil sneered.

“I keep telling you, if you eat your lovers, they can never return to you and break that dopey mopey curse you’re under.” Roman jeered.

“Well, eating my left hand doesn’t seem like something Patton would approve of.” Virgil let slip with rising panic as Roman’s face brighten with realization.

“My my is the dark side of the force not letting you shoot first Hand - Solo? Well, If you’re having a little problem then you must treat yourself like a lover would. Move slow and gentle. Wine and dine yourself.” Roman smiled as Virgil hid behind his cup now. “And by Dine, don’t really eat your hand though. I would recomm…” Words fading out as the laughter got the better of him.

Mocking laughter right back at Roman; Virgil stood from the table needing to leave this conversation and the room immediately.

Roman grabbed Virgil’s hoodie sleeve as the anxious side turned away. “No, but truly Virgil. Self love is an art form… at thing of beauty if I may say.”

“What am I supposed to do? Take my time, light candles, play soft music in the background, rub oil all over my body and “love” myself. This isn’t one of you rom-con jobs, Ro. Now let go! Your hands on approach is wearing thin.” Virgil shook his arm free and sulked over to the couch with a noticeable blush even under his pale foundation.

Roman could be his own worst enemy when he forgot his own advice. Desire flared in Roman’s body as a mix of his own words and Virgil’s finally sunk in as Roman sunk out of the common room and into his bedroom.

~*~*~*~

Fresh scent of Roses and lavender filled the air as the candles burned all around the room. Roman’s hair was still damp from his shower as he pushed it back and breathed deep. He could do this. His words echoing in his head, “If you’re having a little problem then you must treat yourself like a lover would.”

The suggestion had Roman kneeling with his legs spread apart in the middle of his bed. Roman had everything laid out before him. A bottle of pre-heated oil, a towel and well nothing else. Not even a single toy was out. Looking down at his hands, his heart fluttered nervously in his chest. How could his own simple hands compete with a 12 speed cock that could do such amazing things? Maybe he should just stop and work on dreaming up a better, thicker, faster toy. No, That’s not how he would treat a lover. He wasn’t going to treat himself like that anymore. He would not give up so simply and be defeated in his own bed.

Staring down again he noticed how the soft candle light enhanced the definition of his strong arms and thick thighs. Flipping open the cap, the oil glistened as it dripped into his palm. He watched as his hands massaged the rich oil into his outer thighs slowly gliding towards his goal. But as his attention drew to his core, Roman’s mind filled with doubt again making his half hard cock go flaccid. He needed to treat himself with care and love not as a means to an end.

Slowing caressing his hands over his stomach up to his chest Roman could feel the doubt was being replaced with desire. This was good. Slow and with care was the answer.

Warm oil making his fingers glide across his nipples. Sensitivity increasing with each pinch and pull, this was better than anytime before. His cock growing heavy between his legs. Turning his attention to rubbing over his neck to his shoulders working out the knots, his breath deep and relaxed. Adding more oil to his palm, Roman began kneading each bicep in turn, flexing his arms as he stretched, rubbing over all the sore spots. Massaging his wrists and hands gently working out the writer’s stiffness he found there. Smiling warmly as he rolled his shoulders, feeling better then he had in a long time.

Sitting up on his knees, Roman hummed to himself as he applied the oil directly to his skin letting the liquid crawl in lines down his lower back and down his ass. Spreading the oil set his nerve endings alight. His strong hands gently pulling his cheeks apart, moving closer to his hole with each stroke. All the while his cock jumping as he stroked directly over his hole. Pushing his finger tip inside caused a shiver down to his spine. Moaning as he watched precum beaded at his slit and drip to the sheet below him.

Praying to not go soft, Roman brought his free hand to rest on his cock. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, when his cock throbbed against his palm. Sliding from tip to base with care he would show a lover; Roman continued his attentions but needed more inside himself. Trying to angle his body for better access but his reach was too short to finger fuck himself and to continue stroking himself at the same time.

Laying down on his side, arching his back was the perfect answer. Roman closed his eyes at the familiar burn of the stretching but as he working his finger deeper into his ass the burning increased beyond comfort. Wiping off his hands on the towel, Roman clicked his fingers summoning the answer to him.

An identical bottle of oil appeared on the soft crimson sheets before him. But this bottle was adorned with gold and green mint leaves. The anticipation made Roman wiggle. He had only played with cooling oils when he wanted to shock and please his lovers. Tonight it was his turn.

The pleasant peppermint scent filled the room as Roman worked the oil across his fingers. Laying back down on his side and bringing a knee up to his chest give his fingers better access. He sucked in a sharp breath as the cooling oil felt like ice was being applied to his opening. The strong contrast of warming oil on his body and cooling oil inside him made Roman buck forward then press back, his finger slipping inside with easy as he desire climbed.

Unable to reach his cock in this new position Roman didn’t worry but instead let his free hand wonder his body. Enjoying the sheer fact he was in this moment. Panting and eyes fluttering shut as he slipped another mint chilled finger inside his hot ass. Lightning struck through him as he began pressing on all the right places. His thoughts started to become vocal.

“Fuck I feel so good. So tight around my fingers.” Roman moaned, thrusting back onto his hand. “Bet I could take more, get myself really worked up, sounds so pleasing. Want to hear that slick sound of fingers pounding deep into..” Words failed as his rock heavy cock rubbed against the sheets as he changed position.

On his knees again, but with his forehead pressed to the mattress, he angled his body to fit three fingers knuckles deep into his ass. Pounding into himself up between his legs made the heel of his hand bounce against his balls.

“God yes, right there. S-stretch my ass. Feels soooo good. L-love this.” Roman started to stammer as his free hand wrapped around his cock, jerking in a desperate way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

His neck started to ache at this angle so Roman rolled onto his other side needing to keep going. Lifting his leg into the air, spreading himself so his hand could press in from behind while his other hand kept working his rock hard cock, leaking precum so much he didn’t need the oil anymore.

“Wanna come. Please make me come. N-need to so bad, please body. Please let me come.” Roman begged himself. Stroking right over that sweet spot inside, Roman was fucking himself up into his willing, tight hand so hard he sent himself over the glorious edge. His own name rung out as his body shot arc after arc of seed over the bed, up his chest and some on his own chin. Closing his eyes as his vision started narrowing. His hole still spasming around withdrawing fingers.

Spent out, Roman lay there, trying to recover his breath enjoying the sensations of finally reaching the peak.


End file.
